Réquiem a la verdad
by laharl099
Summary: Secuela de Lazos Rotos, a pasado un año de la tragedia que golpeo a la familia Hamato, ahora Shredder regresa para terminar la venganza que inicio hace un año, ¿lo conseguira?
1. Chapter 1

_**RÉQUIEM A LA VERDAD.**_

 _"Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la secuela de mi historia, esperando que sea de su agrado, como lo fue Lazos rotos, espero sus comentarios, y como dije antes los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si."_

 ** _01.- Superando el dolor._**

 _-Miguel Ángel-_

 _Corríamos_ _por los tejados, para reunirnos con Abril, Casey y los mutan animals , como cada noche, desde hace un año, así es ha pasado un año desde ese incidente en el que perdí a dos de mis hermanos en aquella explosión causada por el clan del pie, por ordenes de Shredder, en aquellos primeros meses deseaba vengarme de el por el dolor que nos causo, pero como había dicho Karai incluso Splinter eso no traería de nuevo a mis hermanos, ademas de que él muy cobarde después de aquello se había marchado, quizás para saborear la destrucción de mi familia y planear su exterminio, ya que se marcho con la idea de que Karai, el maestro Splinter y yo eramos los únicos que quedaban, y eso estuvo a punto de suceder, ya que Leonardo estuvo al borde de la muerte por dos meses._

 _Leonardo se detuvo, por lo que Karai y yo hicimos lo mismo, mirando a mi alrededor me di cuenta de a donde habíamos llegado, el lugar donde había_ _perdido a mis hermanos... el lugar quedo abandonado poco después de la explosión, cosa que en parte agradecí de cierta manera, ya que al menos pudimos crear una tumba y todas las noches venir a visitarla sin que algo nos perturbara... pero se preguntaran como estaba nuestra familia desde ese incidente, pues verán..._

 _El maestro Splinter se mantenía fuerte para nosotros, aunque se que en las noches llora en silencio el dolor que día con día lo consume, siente que fallo otra vez como padre ya que no fue capaz de salvar a sus hijos._

 _Leonardo mi hermano mayor, al igual que nuestro padre siente que fallo como hermano mayor y como líder, y se dedica mas a los entrenamientos y a superarse en ellos, a demás de que lo mas frustrante para él es no recordar todo lo ocurrido esa noche, ya que por las lesiones que sufrió, entre ellas una conmoción cerebral, por lo que no recuerda mucho de lo ocurrido, él era el único capaz de traernos luz a los últimos momentos de mis hermanos._

 _Karai quedo muy afectada también, ya que por unos días llego a pensar que tal vez si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Shredder mis hermanos seguirían con vida a los que el maestro y nuestros amigos la hicieron recapacitar ya que Shredder hubiera causado el daño aunque ella se hubiese ido con él...ahora entrena mucho mas para mejorar sus técnicas y poder enfrentarse a Shredder..._

 _Abril y Casey entrenan duramente con el maestro Splinter, para mejorar y evitar que algo mas nos pase, a nosotros y a sus seres queridos, su relación como novios va muy bien, y realmente me alegro por ellos aunque no sonría ya mas...así es, yo Mikey he dejado de sonreír, deje los vídeo juegos, las bromas, deje de divertirme, ahora entreno mas, mejorando mi fuerza, mi concentración y mis habilidades...esperando que con eso se llene un poco el vació que la perdida de mis hermanos dejo, después de hacer una oración delante de la improvisada tumba y que Karai dejara un par de flores un lirio morado y uno rojo como los colores que usaban mis hermanos, me seque las lagrimas que brotaron de mis ojos, después de eso nos marchamos del lugar ya que aun debíamos vigilar la ciudad de movimientos del enemigo, el kraang, los dragones purpura y los criminales que aparecían, mientras esperábamos el retorno del clan del pie , el cual aparecería en algún momento...nos habíamos aliado por eso con los mutan animals, ellos ayudaban bastante al equipo, principalmente contra el kraang, ya_ _que ellos complementaban lo que al equipo le faltaba y se habían vuelto como de la familia aunque jamas llenarían ese hueco que permanecía ahí en nuestro corazón, sin que nada lo pudiese cerrar..._

 _-Rahzar-_

 _Tenia un año que nos marchamos de Nueva York regresando a Japón por ordenes del maestro Shredder, ya que el decidió preparar todo para la destrucción de su enemigo Splinter, me encontraba en el dojo entrenando, mejorando mis habilidades, cuando me vi rodeado de varios robopies, así que este era el entrenamiento que el maestro me tenia preparado...por lo que comienzo la pelea contra los robopies, tratando de destruirlos con mis garras, derribando a varios pero estos vuelven a levantarse, notando que su estructura es mas resistente, permitiendo que se regeneren si el daño no es tan intenso, a la vez que estos atacan, también su capacidad de ataque a mejorado, la pelea continua como logro derribarlos pero estos se levantan por lo que aplico mas de mi fuerza hasta destruirlos, aunque obtengo ligeras contusiones, cuando el combate termina el maestro Shreddder entra en el dojo...por lo que hago una reverencia._

 _Shredder: veo que has probado la nueva fuerza de los robopies, Rahzar...y dime, ¿que te pareció para nuestros propósitos?._

 _Rahzar: se han vuelto lo suficiente letales para acabar con su enemigos maestro Shredder._

 _Shredder: y todo esto es gracias a uno de mis hijos, ambos son realmente letales y han resultado mejor y con mas habilidades que Karai..._

 _El maestro Shredder me da la espalda, para emitir la siguiente orden..._

 _Shredder: ¡Preparen todo!, en una semana volveremos a Nueva York, a llegado el momento de completar nuestra venganza._

 _Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_02.- ¿Amigos o enemigos? (parte 1)._**

 _"gracias a todos por sus comentarios, esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado, para todos ustedes el segundo capitulo."_

 ** _-_** _Abril-_

 _Han pasado dos noches de patrulla sin nada interesante que hacer, ya que desde que el clan del pie se marcho, no ha sucedido nada interesante, los kraang han aparecido poco también, solo nos hemos topado con maquinas irrelevantes, nada que pueda ser un peligro difícil de controlar, doy un suspiro, mientras camino a lado de Casey, igual hace dos noches hace un año atrás fue cuando Donnie y Raph...murieron...aun me costaba creerlo, me dolía mucho ver a mis amigos, a mi nueva familia en esa situación, después de lo ocurrido esa noche, Casey y yo tomamos la determinación de que esto no volvería a pasar, protegeríamos a los que nos importaban, y a nuestra familia a como diera lugar, por eso entrenábamos mas duro con el maestro Splinter, pasamos por una calle oscura en la cual la iluminación no era muy buena, cuando escuchamos el grito de una mujer, la cual era atacada por pandilleros, por lo que íbamos a intervenir cuando alguien mas apareció, noqueando rápidamente a los pandilleros con unos rápidos movimientos, traía puesto un pantalón verde militar, una chaqueta y una gorra negra, el sujeto después de acabar con los pandilleros, permaneciendo oculto en las sombras, solo nos miro un breve instante en el que lo vi directo a los ojos, los cuales eran de un color verde esmeralda, los cuales me recordaron a los de Raphael, al verlos un extraño sentimiento me recorrió, este al sentirse observado rápidamente comenzó a alejarse, subiendo por la escalera de incendios del edificio cercano, por lo que decidí ir tras él, dejando a Casey al cuidado de la chica, corrí por los tejados siguiendo a la figura, la cual se movía hábilmente, por lo que de no ser por mi entrenamiento no podría seguirle el paso...logre seguirlo hasta que llegamos a la construcción abandonada, por lo que bajamos, el lugar estaba despejado y las luces eran mas claras ahí...por lo que con un hábil movimiento le corte el paso arrojando unos shurikens provocando que se detuviera...y se girara a verme...por lo que saque mi tessen._

 _¿?:...realmente era cierto lo que dijo mi padre...este lugar es sumamente interesante..._

 _Su mirada se cruzo con la mía, mirando de nuevo esos ojos verdes, pero a la vez notando sus características, era un chico humano, su cabello era de color rojo intenso, sobresaliendo debajo de la gorra que traía puesta...a la vez que el saco sus armas las cuales eran unos sais...me puse en posición de combate...ambos cruzamos unos golpes...esto me parecia sumamente familiar, como un deja vu, de repente un golpe suyo me hizo retroceder un poco y estaba a punto de caer cuando Casey me sostuvo._

 _Casey: ¿estas bien, Rojo?_

 _Agradecí_ _a Casey y ambos nos pusimos en posición de combate nuevamente, el chico sonrió de forma un tanto arrogante, por lo que me moleste._

 _Abril:¡¿quien eres tu?!, y ¡¿para quien trabajas?!..._

 _¿?: jejeje, se ve que tienes agallas niña, si tanto quieres saber, mi nombre es Raphael, Raphael Katsu y recientemente acabo de llegar a vivir aquí, junto con mi familia...y no trabajo para nadie..._

 _Al escuchar su nombre me pareció una broma bastante cruel de la vida, cierto que era un chico humano, pero el color de sus ojos y su nombre, negué con la cabeza un instante, para mirar a Casey el cual también tenia una expresión de asombro en su rostro...el chico frente a nosotros dejo su posición de ataque a la vez que nos miraba divertido, emitió una leve risa, lo cual me hizo enfadar...pero Casey hablo primero..._

 _Casey:..¡¿se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia?!..._

 _Raphael: son unos chicos interesantes, realmente...no esperaba encontrar algo así...creí que nada mas venir a este lugar era asunto de negocios de mi padre, pero hay cosas muy interesantes por aquí..._

 _Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando una motocicleta se detuvo iluminándonos con sus luces, el pelirrojo, cambio su expresión a una un tanto seria, de la motocicleta bajo un chico un tanto mas alto que el delgado, traía puesta una playera morada, y una sudadera negra al igual que su pantalón, su cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta se quito el casco revelando sus ojos color marrón con un ligero toque de rojizo._

 _Raphael: Por favor, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí hermanito?_

 _El chico nos miro y sonrió ligeramente a su hermano..._

 _¿?: sabes muy bien, que nuestro padre fue especifico en que no llamáramos la atención y te encuentro aquí peleando contra otras personas._

 _Raphael: solo salí a dar un paseo y esta chica me persigue y me ataca, que esperabas que hiciera..._

 _¿?: volvamos a casa ahora, Raph._

 _El chico se volvió hacia nosotros, para luego hacer una ligera reverencia disculpándose...sonriendo ligeramente por lo que pude apreciar una brecha en su sonrisa que me recordó a Donatello...y me causo de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento._

 _¿?: siento que mi hermano les causara molestias, es un cabeza caliente...pero es una buena persona..._

 _Ambos se subieron a la motocicleta, antes de que se marcharan le pregunte al castaño su nombre, este sonrió mostrándome de nuevo esa sonrisa desdentada._

 _¿?: mi nombre es Donatello, Donatello Katsu...espero nos volvamos a ver señorita..._

 _Antes de que pudiese reaccionar encendió la motocicleta y se marcharon, no podía creer todo esto, realmente era una broma cruel, suspire pesadamente para marcharme del lugar en compañía de Casey..._

 _-Raphael-_

 _Don condujo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta un complejo de apartamentos cerca del centro de la ciudad, entramos al estacionamiento y caminamos hasta el ascensor el cual nos llevo al penthose donde vivíamos temporalmente, suspire pesadamente...después de entrar, para dejarme caer en el sofá._

 _Raphael: oh, vamos, ¿no puedo salir a divertirme un poco?_

 _Donatello: no si eso significa comprometer los planes, se supone que nada mas estamos aquí para observar...aun no deberíamos hacer ningún movimiento..._

 _Raphael: infiltrase y observar, si lo se, pero simplemente probaba sus habilidades...ademas serán nuestros "compañeros de clase"...estaba simplemente socializando._

 _Donatello saco su portátil y mando un mensaje para informar nuestra llegada a Nueva York...después presiono un botón oculto en el dispositivo de su muñeca, para volver a nuestra verdadera apariencia de tortuga, se coloco su bandana color purpura que lo caracterizaba luego se sentó junto a mi, podía ver la cicatriz que tenia en el brazo izquierdo y en el plastron, las cuales fueron causadas en aquel incidente de la explosión, Don se giro mirándome a los ojos._

 _Donatello: no piensas quitarte "el disfraz", recuerdo que me habías dicho que realmente te desagradaba._

 _Sonreí_ _para presionar el dispositivo en mi muñeca, volviendo a mi verdadera apariencia..._

 _Raphael: y realmente me desagrada la idea hermanito, pero realmente tuve que usarlo por esa chica O´nell, ella comenzó a seguirme, así que no tuve otra opción..._

 _Donnie se levanta, para mirar por la ventana..._

 _Donnie: pronto todo esto terminara y podremos dejar de usarlos, mientras hay que tener paciencia...todo esto terminara ya lo veras Raph._

 _Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_03.- ¿Amigos o enemigos? (parte 2)._**

 _"gracias a todos por sus comentarios, esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado, para todos ustedes el tercer capitulo."_

 _-Leonardo-_

 _El dolor me inundaba por completo, al igual que el humo, las heridas en mi cuerpo sangraban, a la vez que intentaba moverme, vi los charcos de sangre donde yacían los cuerpos de mis hermanos y una figura alta la cual los tomo, trate de levantarme, sujetando fuertemente mis katanas...me moví lentamente, para quedar frente a aquella figura la cual no alcanzaba a distinguir claramente por el humo._

 _Leonardo: ¿¡Deja a mis hermanos?!_

 _La figura se volteo a verme, para moverse rápidamente y golpearme en el estomago, mi visión se torno borrosa para luego todo volverse negro...Abro rápidamente los ojos para verme en mi habitación, un sudor frió recorre mi piel, esa imagen volvía a mi cada noche, desde lo ocurrido ese día...el día en el que perdí a mis hermanos..._

 _Leo: ¡Raph, Donnie!..._

 _Suspire mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por mi rostro y apretaba fuertemente los puños, si hubiera sido mas fuerte, ellos aun estarían aquí, mire el despertador era media noche, me levante de la cama y me prepare para el patrullaje de hoy, suspire recordando lo que Abril y Casey nos contaron hacia unas horas atrás sobre esos chicos que conocieron, su relato me dejo perturbado...algo dentro de mi quería toparse con ellos...salí de mi habitación para toparme con Mikey, el cual ya estaba preparado para salir esa noche, me miraba impaciente, mi hermanito tenia el mismo sentimiento que yo...ambos nos miramos y salimos de las alcantarillas._

 _-Donatello-_

 _Me levante de la cama, llevando la mano por instinto a la cicatriz en mi plastron, acababa de despertarme de aquel sueño, en el cual veía fragmentos de lo ocurrido un año atrás, la sensación de aquella herida la cual estuvo a punto de ser mortal aun persistía, a la vez que la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de mi hermano mayor, por lo que salí de mi recamara para ver a Raphael, el cual se encontraba recostado en el sofá, quedándose dormido lo observe en silencio, el también tenia señales de lo ocurrido un año atrás, tenia un corte en el cuello, el cual un poco mas y hubiera muerto desangrado, los demás eran heridas en sus brazos y plastron pero ahora se veían muy poco las cicatrices, permanecí inmóvil observándolo, cuando este simplemente sonrió y me miro._

 _Raph: ¿volviste a tener pesadillas?_

 _Lo mire en silencio, ya que la imagen aun persistía en mi mente, Raph simplemente se levanto del sofá...y me sujeto de la muñeca firmemente._

 _-Raphael-_

 _Mire a mi hermano salir de su habitación, por lo que finji dormir, por su expresión y la forma en la que me miro supuse que volvió a tener esa pesadilla, o mejor dicho, recordó algo del incidente de hace un año_ _atrás, por lo que le pregunte si volvió a tener pesadillas, Donnie no me contesto, pero no necesite una respuesta por lo que suspire, para luego levantarme del sofa,_ _habíamos pasado todo el día encerrados en el departamento, por lo que lo mejor seria salir y así despejaría su mente...por lo que simplemente tome su muñeca y lo guie por la escalera de incendios._

 _Raph: te hará bien un poco de aire fresco, hermanito...ademas de que tenemos nuevas ordenes..._

 _Me costo trabajo convencerlo, pero lo convencí de salir un rato, por lo que saltamos de techo en techo, el viento soplaba ligeramente haciéndome recordar el incidente de hace un año...ibamos por los tejados cuando vimos una figura mas adelante, la cual se movía hábilmente por los tejados...por lo que la seguimos._

 _-Miguel Ángel-_

 _Íbamos saltando de techo en techo hasta que llegamos a un callejón donde nos topamos con los Dragones Purpura que estaban llenando un camión con un cargamento nada menos que para el clan del pie, ellos habían regresado a Nueva York, mire a mi hermano mayor el cual al igual que yo se veía perturbado, pero a pesar de eso sujeto sus katanas fuertemente._

 _Leo: vamos Mikey, hay que detenerlos ahora mismo..._

 _Ambos saltamos a detenerlos destruyendo a los robo pies, y derrotando a los Dragones Purpura, estábamos a punto de ver el cargamento que estos tenían preparado cuando unas voces nos detuvieron, Leo y yo nos giramos a investigar para toparnos nada menos que con Tiger Claw, Xever y Bradford._

 _-Leonardo-_

 _Mire a los secuaces de Shredder, los cuales aparecieron frente a nosotros, por lo que Mikey y yo nos preparamos para el ataque, pero los mutantes permanecieron tranquilos cuando unas voces nos dejaron fríos, dos figuras aparecieron tras los mutantes, los cuales les cedieron el paso para quedar frente a nosotros, Mikey y yo nos quedamos inmóviles mientras un escalofrió me recorría, frente a nosotros se encontraban nada menos que nuestros hermanos perdidos, Raphael y Donatello..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**_04.-Un sueño (parte 1)_**

 _"esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado, para todos ustedes el cuarto capitulo."_

 _-Leonardo-_

 _Todo se había vuelto oscuridad, no recordaba como había sucedido, pero sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿que había sucedido?, abrí los ojos lentamente, mirando a mi alrededor, pero mi visión no era clara, sabia que estaba recostado en una cama con un vendaje en la cabeza por lo que pude notar al tocarla con mi mano, al principio mi mirada era borrosa, pero poco a poco se aclaro, notando bien el lugar donde me encontraba era una habitación junto a la cama estaba un vaso con agua en la mesita de noche con una lampara, por la luz que entraba por la ventana era de día, mi boca se sentía seca por lo que estire la mano para tomar el vaso cuando note que mi piel ya no era verde sino blanca, como la de Abril, por lo que me levante rápidamente de la impresión, sintiendo molestias en algunas heridas que tenia en el resto de mi cuerpo, justo cerca de ahí vi un espejo de cuerpo entero, al cual me acerque dudoso, la figura que se reflejo en el espejo no era yo, era humana, era un joven de la estatura de Casey, con el cabello castaño, mire el reflejo de arriba a abajo deteniéndome en el rostro, justamente en los ojos, los cuales eran azules del mismo tono que los míos, levante mi mano, tocando el espejo y el reflejo hizo lo mismo, por lo que no tenia ninguna duda, era yo, pero porque, miraba aun en espejo cuando una voz tras de mi me llamo, y a pesar del tiempo de no escucharla la podía reconocer, imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente en la noche pasaron por mi mente, por lo que me gire despacio, aunque el tono de su voz no fue como el tono frió que había escuchado anoche, ahí frente a mi estaba un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, el cual permaneció cruzado de brazos recargado en la puerta...por un momento había esperado ver a una tortuga de bandana roja, me volví de nuevo al espejo, para mirar que yo tampoco me veía igual._

 _-Raphael-_

 _Entre a la habitación, y vi a Leonardo de pie mirándose al espejo, le hable para llamar su atención, mientras me cruce de brazos y me recargue en el marco de la puerta pude ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos al escucharme, pero al girar y verme este desapareció, sin decir nada volvió a ver el espejo mirando su reflejo, por lo que simplemente suspire y me acerque despacio a él._

 _Raph: ¿recuerdas lo ocurrido anoche, Leo?_

 _Al parecer logre captar su atención ya que se volvió a mirarme, en su mirada notaba cierto dejo de dolor, pero aun permaneció en silencio...por lo que acorte la distancia entre nosotros..._

 _Raph: debo decirte que...no debes creer lo que te dijeron...ellos...ellos te están mintiendo...no son quienes dicen ser..._

 _La reacción de Leonardo, fue algo que no anticipe, ya que se giro rápidamente y se hecho sobre mi, derribandome en el suelo, se veía sumamente molesto..._

 _Leo: y tu ¿quien eres, para decirme todo esto?...yo no pude proteger a mis hermanos y es normal que me odien...yo les falle..._

 _Suspire pesadamente, Donnie tenia razón al respecto, de que al parecer usaron algún químico en ellos en el enfrentamiento ya que cuando llegamos al lugar ambos estaban inmóviles y a punto de ser asesinados...por lo que simplemente aplique mas fuerza para quitármelo de encima y someterlo...pero Leonardo seguía diciendo disparates, justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, Donnie entro en la habitación en compañía de Mikey..._

* * *

 _-Miguel Ángel-_

 _Me desperté de golpe al sentir un fuerte dolor en el brazo, y algo de dolor de cabeza, cuando abrí los ojos vi delante de mi a un chico alto de cabello castaño el cual atendía mi brazo terminando de aplicar un vendaje, mirando mi brazo note que mi piel verde ya no estaba ahí siendo remplazada por una piel pálida como la de un humano, mire al chico frente a mi directo a los ojos, notando los ojos color chocolate rojizo de mi hermano Donatello, los dos permanecimos un momento en silencio el cual él fue el primero en romper..._

 _Donnie: ¿te duele algo mas que el brazo y la cabeza?..._

 _Su voz era idéntica a la de mi hermano, no había duda, por lo que simplemente dije en un susurro._

 _Mikey: no nada mas...gracias "D"_

 _Lo mire, simplemente las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin que yo lo evitara, el me miro por unos instantes notando una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, para después su mirada quedar fija en algún punto de la habitación..._

 _-Donatello-_

 _Todo había sucedido muy rápido, decidí hacerle caso a Raphael de traerlos aquí, ayudarles cuando no debíamos intervenir, todo iba en contra de lo que debíamos hacer, atendí las heridas del mas joven, y este se despertó, por un momento me miro directo a los ojos como si buscara algo, después de preguntarle si le dolía algo mas su respuesta fue algo que no esperaba oír, ese sobre nombre...no era la primera vez que alguien me lo decía...lo había escuchado alguna vez antes, lo cual me provoco una extraña sensación y nostalgia, varias imágenes rápidas pasaron por mi mente, por un momento me quede en blanco para luego volver a la realidad, mire al chico frente a mi...el cual me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación._

 _Donnie: gracias Mikey, necesitaba eso..._

 _-Miguel Ángel-_

 _El chico frente a mi me llamo por mi nombre y me agradeció, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan característica de mi hermano por lo que no pude mas y simplemente lo abrace, para luego llorar de felicidad ya que mi hermano estaba vivo..._

 _Continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_05.-Un sueño (parte 2)_**

 _"esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado, perdón por la tardanza, ya que tuve problemas que me impidieron escribir, para todos ustedes el quinto capitulo, y como aclaración a brenda. yapura.52, no es yaoi"_

 _-Karai-_

 _Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, en plena luz del día, junto con Abril y Casey al igual que en compañía de mi padre, mi verdadero padre, aun no lo podía creer, aunque la situación no era la mejor, ya que debíamos pasar desapercibidos para evitar ser detectados por el clan del pie...los cuales después de un año habían regresado...al igual que ellos, aun no tenia claro lo que les había pasado..._

 _Abril: ¿segura Karai que no es una trampa?_

 _Karai: por las palabras de Raphael, no..._

 _Ellos habían regresado, y por lo poco que pude averiguar fueron capturados por Shredder...por lo que podrían estar trabajando para él, entonces deberíamos confiar en ellos...pronto lo averiguaríamos...seguíamos caminando cuando un vehículo se acerco a nosotros_ _deteniéndose frente a nosotros...una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes como los de Raphael nos sonrió._

 _¿?: Karai...sera mejor que suban, yo los llevare con ellos, ya que hay soldados del pie cerca del centro de la ciudad..._

 _Casey: de ser así...¡¿como podemos confiar en ti?!, ni siquiera te conocemos..._

 _La chica sonrió, para mirarnos a todos.._

 _¿?: tranquilo Casey...yo los ayude a salir de Japón...ya que Shredder me arrebato algo muy valioso para mi, por lo que jamas trabajaría para el, o para el Kraang..._

 _Lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono sombrío, para después regresar a la sonrisa que traía...nos miramos un instante y decidimos confiar en ella._

 _-Leonardo-_

 _Las cosas se habían vuelto realmente extrañas, y me vi obligado a mantenerme tranquilo después de mi reciente explosión, me senté en una silla junto al chico rubio pecoso de ojos azules que resultaba ser Mikey, las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas pero por lo que se podia ver el sol estaba en lo alto por lo que supuse eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, todo esto era muy extraño, ambos permanecimos sentados esperando a que los otros dos chicos aparecieran...no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y quería respuestas, Mikey me miro y sonrió de manera sincera, como sonreía antes de lo ocurrido un año atrás...mire a Mikey, justo cuando escuche el timbre y la puerta abrirse...escuchamos voces, para después ver quienes entraron lo cual me sorprendió, se trataban de Abril, Casey, Karai y el maestro Splinter, el cual también tenia de nuevo apariencia humana...ellos toman asiento en las otras sillas, quedando Abril y Casey junto a mi y el maestro Splinter y Karai junto a Mikey, antes de que alguien dijera nada ambos chicos entraron en compañía de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos de color verde como los del chico pelirrojo, los tres se sentaron frente a nosotros._

 _La chica tomo la mano del chico castaño, sonriendo tímidamente, para luego mirarnos...mientras suspiraba._

 _¿?: bien...primero que nada me presentare...mi nombre es Mitsuki Aka, y como les mencione antes, yo logre traer a Raphael y a Donatello de Japón, cosa que no fue nada sencilla..._

 _Ella mira a ambos chicos, los cuales sin mas presionan un botón de un dispositivo en la muñeca, por lo que me fijo en mi muñeca y en la de Mikey y sensei que nosotros también lo tenemos...al regresar la vista a ambos su apariencia es diferente, se ven como mis hermanos, como los que nos encontramos anoche...no se cual era la expresión de mi rostro ya que Raphael me miro y sin que yo dijera una palabra hablo._

 _Raphael: ¡por eso te dije que no creyeras lo que te habían dicho!...los que Mikey y tu vieron anoche son clones de nosotros..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero sus comentarios y muy felices fiestas...tratare de escribir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible_


	6. Chapter 6

**_06.-Lazo de unión (pasado 1)._**

 _"esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado, perdón por la tardanza, ya que tuve problemas que me impidieron escribir, para todos ustedes el sexto capitulo"_

 _-Raphael-_

 _Abrí lentamente los ojos, mi visión era borrosa, trate de moverme pero note que mis brazos estaban amarrados tras de mi espalda, moví ligeramente la cabeza tratando de aclarar mi visión, pero me fue inútil, me encontraba recostado boca abajo en un piso frió y húmedo de piedra, mi cuello aun me dolía intente hablar pero mi lengua se sentía adormecida, ¿que había sucedido?, no recordaba con claridad, permanecí inmóvil al escuchar voces que se acercaban, por lo que cerré nuevamente los ojos, las voces las reconocí, eran Bebob y Rocksteady._

 _Bebop: ¿por que nosotros somos los que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de deshacernos de las tortugas moribundas?..._

 _Rocksteady: era eso o jugar con los "nuevos juguetes" de Shredder y prefiero ahorrarme ese "doloroso honor", ademas ambas tortugas ya tienen un pie en la tumba...por lo que sera un trabajo rápido..._

 _Abrí nuevamente los ojos y trate desesperadamente de moverme ya que mi vida no solo estaba en peligro si no también la vida de uno de mis hermanos, mi visión continuaba borrosa solo veía dos sombras aproximarse, una era enorme y una delgada por lo que supe que eran ellos._

 _Bebop: ¡vaya, uno de ellos esta despierto!_

 _Rocksteady: mejor así, nos divertiremos un poco escuchándolo gritar mientras va de camino al mas allá._

 _Las sombras se aproximaron mas cuando una voz interrumpió sus movimientos..._

 _¿?: vaya, vaya, vaya, eso es tan poco honorable, dos mutantes contra uno el cual ni se puede defender..._

 _Lo siguiente que ocurrió, no pude verlo, pero escuche un par de chasquidos y luego un completo silencio en el que las sombras de Bebop y Rocksteady desaparecieron de mi vista, pasaron un par de minutos de silencio cuando una sombra apareció frente a mi traía una capucha larga ya que un ligero viento soplo moviendola levemente, para luego sentir la punta de una garra tocando levemente mi frente...de ahí todo se volvió negro..._

 _Cuando desperté nuevamente mi cuerpo se sentía mejor, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes como los míos con la diferencia de que estos brillaban intensamente y se veían felinos, por lo que parpadee un par de veces, mientras el dueño de esos ojos se alejo un poco mas, viendo a una chica de cabello negro sonriendo._

 _¿?: veo que ya despertaste Raphael_

 _La chica se alejo a la vez que sus ojos se veían como los de un humano, por lo que pude apreciar mejor donde estaba, era un habitación de madera, las ventanas estaban con las cortinas cerradas aunque por estas entraban los tonos rojizos de la puesta del sol, dirigí mi vista hacia la chica la cual estaba dándome la espalda traía puesta una capucha de la cual se había quitado la parte que cubría su cabeza descubriendo también su larga cabellera color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura...mi lengua ya no estaba adormecida por lo que pude hablar nuevamente._

 _Raphael: ¿quien eres..._

 _Me levante de golpe, a la vez que quería sujetarla para interrogarla sobre lo que estaba pasando y sobre el estado de mi hermano, pero al intentar acercarme a ella algo me detuvo, la chica se giro a verme, para simplemente sonreír..._

 _¿?: llámame simplemente Mitsuki...Mitsuki Aka, y no te preocupes tu hermano Donatello esta bien, pero tuve que crear un "lazo" conmigo para poder sanar su mente, si quieres verle ven_ _sígueme..._

 _La chica me dio nuevamente la espalda a la vez que recupere la movilidad de mi cuerpo, por lo que simplemente la seguí, a otra habitación en donde mi hermano estaba recostado en una cama, al parecer seguía inconsciente, notando la herida de su plastron, la chica se acerco a la cama, deslizando delicadamente la palma de su mano por el rostro de mi hermano...mientras tarareaba una melodía su mano comenzó a brillar de color purpura._

 _Mitsuki:...han pasado 4 meses desde que ocurrió ese incidente en Nueva York, tu hermano Leonardo estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por que sus amigos los mutanimals, llegaron a tiempo..._

 _Ella se giro a verme, su mirada esta vez era seria, y decidida._

 _Mitsuki: tienen 6 meses para recuperarse y entrenar, de lo contrario su familia y la humanidad estará perdida, ya que Shredder y los Kraang acabaran con todo._

 _Continuara..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_07.-Lazo de unión (pasado 2)._**

 _"esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado, perdón por la tardanza, ya que eh tenido problemas que me han impedido escribir, para todos ustedes el séptimo capitulo"_

 _-Donatello-_

 _Me encontraba rodeado de oscuridad, ¿que había sucedido?, no lograba recordar con claridad, como si una densa neblina cubriera mi mente, mis recuerdos, odiaba esta sensación ya que no era la primera vez que la experimentaba, los Kraang y Shredder me habían hecho experimentarla antes cuando manipularon mi cerebro, era lo poco que recordaba, intente mover mi cuerpo el cual se sentía tan pesado, por lo que moverme fue imposible, fue cuando sentí algo cálido rozar mi rostro, mientras escuchaba también una suave voz la cual cantaba, se escuchaba como un susurro en mi oído, era una nana...poco a poco sentí que la oscuridad desaparecía, a la vez que mi cuerpo se sentía poco a poco mejor, aunque mis pensamientos aun eran difusos, abrí los ojos, mi visión era borrosa, frente a mi distinguía una figura la cual emitía una energía color purpura, la figura cruzo su mirada con la mía, sus ojos eran de color verde, ese tono de verde me recordaba algo, trate de concentrarme un poco mas, la figura de mi hermano Raphael llego a mi mente, mientras que su nombre salio de mis labios, la figura rió ligeramente, el tono de su voz era femenino, la figura sonrió un poco mas para luego contestarme..._

 _¿?: te equivocas Donatello, mi nombre no es Raphael, pero descuida, tu hermano esta bien, ambos están bien por el momento..._

 _La figura se aclaro revelándome a una joven de cabello negro, de la estatura de mi hermano Raphael, con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda como los de mi hermano, ella sonrió al verme despierto y fue una sonrisa realmente encantadora...me quede viéndola por unos segundos en silencio ya que a pesar de ser la primera vez que la veía parecía ser como si no fuera así, como si la conociera de antes, recupere la compostura, por lo que dije susurrando..._

 _Donatello: ¿quien eres tu?_

 _Ella rozo mi mejilla dulcemente, para sonreírme..._

 _¿?: me llamo Mitsuki, Mitsuki Aka, que bueno que estas despierto Donatello, empezaba realmente a preocuparme de no haber llegado a tiempo..._

 _Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mientras aparto la vista de manera triste, al verla así no pude evitar levantarme de la cama y abrazarla, lo cual me hizo sentir una extraña calidez y un sentimiento mas fuerte que lo que llegue a sentir por Abril en algún momento, su mirada se clavo en la mía y pude verla sonrojarse ligeramente, ella sonrió tímidamente para luego besar mi mejilla..._

 _Mitsuki: Tu hermano Raphael se molestara...ademas de que deben entrenar para detener a Shredder, al Kraang y "a las copias" que crearon de ustedes..._

 _Ella se libero del abrazo, sin soltar mi mano, guiándome fuera de la habitación, las ventanas estaban abiertas por lo que se filtraba la luz de la luna, sentado en el sofá de la estancia de aquella cabaña estaba mi hermano Raphael con un ceño fruncido de molestia, pero en cuanto me vio despierto su semblante cambio...mejorando ligeramente a la vez que fue a mi encuentro..._

 _Raphael: vaya hermanito, al menos "la chibi-loca" si te ayudo..._

 _Antes de que dijera mi hermano algo mas recibió un fuerte coscorrón de parte de Mitsuki..._

 _Mitsuki: ¿a quien le dices chibi-loca?_

 _No pude evitar reírme de la escena ante mi, Mitsuki suspiro para luego tomar una postura seria..._

 _Mitsuki: Bien, sera lo mejor comenzar a entrenar, como ustedes saben solo tienen seis meses para hacerse mas fuertes...y para eso se enfrentaran a mi..._

 _Continuara..._


End file.
